


Bloodsucker

by Akira_D_Jane



Category: My Anthology of poems, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_D_Jane/pseuds/Akira_D_Jane





	Bloodsucker

BLOODSUCKER

 

Vampires always did

Scare me,

In my day-and-night mares,

But some did not feature

In books,

As bad or evil.

Most of them I heard,

Terrified most that

stopped them from sleep.

 

Standing in the sun

Was a thing I hated,

A similarity I share

Now with them.

 

Garlic I do love,

Clearly an aversion,

But it might be so,

As I am only human.

 

A stake through my

Heart; could not stop me.

I would be the good one,

If I were a bloodsucker.

 

Skin sparkling like a million diamonds,

An attraction to mortals.

Sleepless night; clearly not.

 

Flawless features, never aging,

Described as "frozen".

Eyes that change colour:

Ocher to Red to Black.

The speed that came with

Being an immortal.

 

The never failing eyes,

And,

Oh, the gifts that come

Into the afterlife.

 

The one the most lethal

(in my opinion)

To have read every thought

Passing through the mind.

The one gift

Decent Vampires would choose;

(If they could)

To shield their own.

 

My choice is affected,

But I am only prejudiced.

I know they never exist.

Although, they live on in my imagination.


End file.
